In previously known supports for conveyor chains of textile tensioning machines, bushings are fixed directly to joint bolts carried by inner fishplates and protective rollers are provided directly on the bushings. In operation, this type of construction requires continuous lubrication of the sliding surfaces between the bushings and the joint bolts and between the protective rollers and the bushings. This necessity for essential lubrication results in the disadvantage that considerable maintenance costs are incurred.
The object of the invention is to avoid this disadvantage and provide a conveyor chain support that, on the one hand can be operated at a high speed, but on the other hand requires little maintenance.